Stranded
by punk06
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 are trapped on a tropical island with nothing but trees, water, and fruit and themselves! 1x5 slight 3x4. Read and review plz!
1. Encountered on a vacant spot

Numbuh 3 was in her room. It was Valentine's Day. Numbuh 4 knocked on her door. Numbuh 3 stood up and approached the door."Come in!"she hollered. Numbuh 4 appeared. He had something behind his back. "Whatcha got in there, Numbuh 4?" "Lemme see" "Uhh, it's for you, Numbuh 3." "Happy birthday." Numbuh 4 held out a colorfully wrapped box. A present maybe?Numbuh 3 opened her gift. "Wow!" "It's beautiful!" "Thank you!" Numbuh 3 recieved a strange but beautiful flower. It was pink and it had small yellow hair like barbs coming out of it. It was inside a crystal packaging. She put the flower next to her bedside admiring it's beauty. Numbuh 4 exited her room. 

Numbuh 3 came out of her room all dressed up. She had a couple of drinks. Numbuh 5 finally asked her, "Hey Numbuh 3, what was in that box that Numbuh 4 gave you?" "It was a flower." "A pink flower." Numbuh 3 was unsure of the species of the flower. "What kind" Numbuh 5 asked. "Uhh, a petunia maybe?" "I'll bring it so I can show you." "I'll be right back!" Numbuh 3 dashed to her room to find the flower. She entered her room and saw the DCFDTL in her room taking her flower. "Noooo!" "Come back!" Numbuh 3 desperately wanted to get her present back. The DCFDTL just cackled and fled away. "Guys!" "Guys!" Numbuh 3 yelled. Everyone hopped up. "What's going on Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked. "My flower!" "It's been stolen!" "The flower I gave you?" Numbuh 4 added. "Yes" "The DC stole it!" The KND agreed to go on a rescue mission---for a flower.

The gang finally arrived at the DCFDTL's mansion. They snuck in quietly. Numbuh 4 was the most desperate person to look for the flower. Believe it or not, it cost him $20. The team went seperate ways. Numbuh 3, 4, and 2 were teamed up. "Numbuh 4 why don't you just get her a new flower?" Numbuh 2 yawned. "I didn't take my nap." "I'm getting tired." He almost dropped to the ground. "Are you nuts!" "You don't know how much that thing cost---" Numbuh 3 shut Numbuh 4's mouth with her hand. "Shhh!" "Are you trying to get us all killed?" She whispered. Numbuh 4 blushed. Suddenly they heard a scream. They followed the sound. I sounded like Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1.  
They were in trouble! They quickly dashed over to them.

They found them tied up in a large pole. The DCFDTL had Numbuh 3's flower. It seemed to glow. "My flower!" Numbuh 3 shouted. She rushed over to the DCFDTL with her fiery red eyes. "Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 shouted and ran after her. The DC used a large force field to push them away. They got badly hurt. Then they pulled out a tranquilizing gun. "Now, let's put these chumps to sleep." They aimed it at Numbuh 3 and 4. "Noooo!" Numbuh 2 shouted. He ran up to the DC. They fired the gun, but Numbuh 2 gave them a slight push and instead of Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, they hit Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 putting them to sleep---temporarily.

The DC locked Numbuhs 2,3 and 4 in a giant orb. Then they approached a painting they had of a tropical island and threw the sleeping people right in! Just like going through a glass wall! The DC cackled in glee. "Now those obnoxious brats are gone!" "Now, to take care of these three creeps!" "They're nothing but trouble!" "But in case they want to save Tweedledee and Tweedledum-er..." They put a large seal over the painting. Now they wont be able to get out! Numbuh 3 watched in horror. "Numbuh 1!" "Numbuh 5!" "Please find a way to get out of there!" She sobbed inside the glowing dimension. Numbuh 2 finally had his nap, and Numbuh 4 was comforting her. "Don't worry, they'll get out." "I hope"

**45 MINUTES LATER**

Numbuh 5 was laying down in the sand. She woke up moaning. "Uhh, where am I?" "What is this place?" She murmurred. She found herself in some sand with trees, weird flowers, and clear blue water. "Looks like nobody lives here." "It's so vacant." "This is a great place" "I think I'll stay here for a while then I'll get back home." "But my question is, how?" She fixed her red hat and walked around. She admired the trees and all the island sounds. She was looking for a place to stay. She searched every tree and bush in that island. She was getting hungry so she ate some mangoes and bananas on her way. She proceeded to walk.

Numbuh 1 woke up 3 hours later. He was confused. "Where am I?" "Numbuh 5?" "Are you there?" He slept next to a small lake with clear blue, fresh water. "I'm parched, I'll take a drink." Numbuh 1 scooped up some water with his hands and drank. The water was refreshing. He laid under some palm trees with fruit on it. "I'm hungry too." "I'll eat one of those mangoes." Numbuh 1 reached up for some of the fruit. He grabbed one and bit into it. He loved this place. "This place is awesome!" He exclamed. "I'll stay here for a bit" "But how do I get home?" "I have no way to contact the other KND." "Numbuh 5's gotta be around here." He suddenly heard the rusling of leaves. "W-who's there?" Nigel stood up startled. "Then a tired Numbuh 5 appeared right in front of him. "Hi, Numbuh 5." "Where have you been?" "I was looking for you." "Thank goodness." "I'd hate to be alone." "I'm okay, Numbuh 1." She smiled at him. Numbuh 1 smiled at her too. Then he got serious. "But how do we get out of here?" "I don't know." "Let's just stay here and enjoy this place." Numbuh 5 sighed. "Yeah, I think so." Nigel added. They both walked deeper into the island together...


	2. Real Romance?

"So, Numbuh 5." "How do you like this place?" "It's beautiful isn't it?" Numbuh 1 bit into the mango he was eating. "It's great." "I love it." Numbuh 5 sighed. "What's the matter?" Numbuh 1 asked her. His eyes were fixed on hers. "Nothing." "I just, you know, never had a conversation like this with you." Numbuh 1 grinned then told her. "Numbuh 5, it's not like everyday we're together like this." "You can tell me anything, just name it." Numbuh 1 bit into his mango again. "It's all right." He put an arm around her and smiled. He then slowly pulled away. Numbuh 5 felt a little better having a conversation with her boring leader who never likes to have fun. They proceeded to walking. 

Meanwhile, back at the DCFDTL's mansion, Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 were moping around the giant force field. "Damn, where is Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5?" "They would have gotten out of the stupid painting by now!" Numbuh 4 threw a rock he had in his backpack to the wall of the force field. It bounced back from the wall and hit Numbuh 3 on the head. "**NUMBUH 4**!" She was taking a nap. **"I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP!"** She yawned, threw the rock back to Numbuh 4 hitting him on the head, and proceeded to sleep. Numbuh 2 drooled in his sleep. It was 9:30pm. Numbuh 4 was getting sleepy. He yawned then rested his head beside Numbuh 3's shoulder. He was asleep 5 minutes later.

It was 5:30pm on the island. It must have been on a different time zone. Numbuh 1 and 5 were getting ready for the night. Searching for a place where they can sleep. They went fishing and gathered some fruit. Soon enough, it was sunset. They still didn't find a home.Until Numbuh 5 spotted a cave. "Look Numbuh 1!" "What about that cave over there?" "Great idea, but don't you think someone or an animal lives there?" Numbuh 1 aked Numbuh 5 shook her head. "There are no living things in this island except you and me." Numbuh 1 agreed. They walked over to the cave. No one seemed to be in there. It was empty and had enough space for the two of them."I guess we'll stay here until someone comes to help us." Numbuh 1 insisted. He stepped inside the cave.

"Wow, it's dark in here." "Numbuh 5, do you think you can build a fire while I put our stuff in the cave?" Numbuh 5 folded her arms and told him. "I don't think so!" "You said you were building the damn fire." "I'm gonna do the unpacking." "I might burn myself." "I'm not good at making fires." The Brit turned around and looked at her seriously. "Numbuh 5, I'm your leader." "You still need to do whatever I tell you" "Whether we're in the treehouse or not, you're still under my rules." "Understand?" Numbuh 5 agreed to build the fire. She is determined to try new things. "Okay." Numbuh 1 smiled at her and proceeded to do his work.

Numbuh 5 peeled some wood off a palm tree. She rubbed two sticks together but it was no use. "How's the fire doing, Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 stepped outside the cave. "Hmm..lemme help you." He noticed there was no fire. Numbuh 1 reached into his backpack and found a lighter. "Wow, a lighter!" "Good idea!" Numbuh 5 was amazed. She always thought her leader was interesting. Soon the fire was lit. A small flame emerged from the little stacks of wood. Then it got one size bigger. "There." Numbuh 1 said.It was already dark.

Numbuh 5 came back to the cave with some large banana leaves. When she came in, she saw Numbuh 1 in his swimming trunks. She was amazed. "Wow, Nigel!" "You look great!" "Nigel?" Numbuh 1 smirked then raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me, Nigel?" He chuckled,  
and grabbed some banana leaves to cover himself especially his naked chest. "Why would a teammate call me _my_ real name?" "Hmm" He stared an Numbuh 5 suspiciously. "Hmm?" He brushed some sand off his legs. "Uhh, it was an accident." Numbuh 5 blushed."Oh, peculiar..." "I see." Numbuh 1 said in his cool British accent. He knew Numbuh 5 had a crush on him. "Is there something you want to tell me about?" "Hmm?" His eyes fixed on hers. "Uhh, lemme change into my bikini, Numbuh 1." "I'll be right back." She grabbed her backpack then dashed outside.

After she changed into her blue bikini, she sighed. "Oooh, Numbuh 1 is sooo sexy!" "She whispered to herself. "He's so fine!" She giggled and ran back into the cave. She found Numbuh 1 asleep, wrapped in his banana leaf "blanket." His head pressed onto the sand gently. Numbuh 5 knelt down beside him and rubbed his soft, bald, little head. He let out a soft mewl in his sleep. He moved his head a little. "Good night, boss." "She whispered. She blew out the fire, grabbed a banana leaf blanket and laid beside him. She was so happy to be with her leader. By themselves. Numbuh 5 shut her eyes...


	3. Real Romance? Pt2

Morning came really soon. Numbuh 1's eyes opened. Then he was surprised to find Numbuh 5 sleeping beside him. He grinned and unwrapped her from the banana leaf blanket. He loved her body. He thought she was simply amazing. "Soft breasts..." he whispered to himself. Then Numbuh 1 had a serious expression on his face. He didn't want to admit he loved her. He wrapped her again. Numbuh 5's eyes opened slowly. "Numbuh 1?" she whispered. "Mmmm..." She yawned and stretched. "Nigel?" "Good morning."

"Nigel?" Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow. "You called me Nigel-- again." "Little sneak..." He slightly tackled her. "What are you talking about?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh, don't try to be sly with me!" "You know you want me!" He replied cooly. "I heard you whisper, "Oh, Nigel's so sexy!" "He's fine!" "So there!" Numbuh 1's face approached hers teasingly. "You love me don't you?" Numbuh 5 blushed and said. "I do not!" "We're friends!" "Just friends!" "Yeah, right." Nigel mummbled. "Well, I'm hungry." "I'll eat some fruit." "You'll join me right?" "Yeah." Numbuh 5 said. "I'm hungry too." They both went outside to eat. Then they had a conversation.

"So, Numbuh 5." "Lemme ask you something." "Have you been through puberty before?" Numbuh 5's eyes widened. "What?" She spat out. "Did you go through puberty?" The Brit asked again. Numbuh 5 blushed. "Uhh, yeah." "Yes I've been." "Why?" "Oh, nothing." Numbuh 1 climbed on a nearby rock. He then hugged it with his legs. "Just a typical question." "That's all." He rotated his hips three times and climbed back down. Numbuh 5 was amazed. She never pictured her leader acting a bit seductively. "What's wrong, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 notices she was staring at him with love. "Oh!" "Nothing." Numbuh 5 blushed. Numbuh 1 had a puzzled look on his face and licked his index finger.

"Perhaps you want to say something to me." Numbuh 1 approached her staring at her with suspicious, yet cunning eyes. He put both his hands on Numbuh 5's shoulders. He couldn't stop staring at her. "Hmm?" Numbuh 5 couldn't hide her secret anymore. There was nowhere to run.  
Numbuh 1 got her surronded. He smirked and stared. Numbuh 5 took a deep breath and sighed. "Numbuh 1 I lov---..." Before she could finish, they heard a loud roar. Something was popping out from beneath the leaves. A giant flower monster was attacking them. The flower looked just like Numbuh 3's Valentine's Day present. They both ran for their lives. The flower spit out green poisonous gas at them.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 did what they could to avoid the deadly substance. They tried hiding, running, everything. Finally, they spoted a warrior's spear near them. Numbuh 5 grabbed it and tossed it at the flower's nucleus. The flower suddenly exploded. Numbuh 1 and 5 took cover. When the small explosion was gone, Numbuh 1 and 5 looked up. The deadly flower was gone. All that was left was a small flower. It looked as pretty as a blossom. Numbuh 1 picked it up. "Phew, I'm glad that's over!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. "Yeah." Numbuh 1 agreed. He came over to Numbuh 5 and put the flower on a small hole in Numbuh 5's hat. He fixed it. He looked at her lovingly.  
Numbuh 5 went to a nearby small lake to look at her reflection. She looked pretty with the flower on her hat. Then Numbuh 1 appeared next to her reflection. She looked at him and hugged him tightly. She then let go of him, blushing.

"It's okay, Numbuh 5." "I know you love me." "It's obvious." He looked at her and held her close. Numbuh 5 felt warmth even though Numbuh 1 didn't have a shirt on. He then faced her and kissed her lips. Numbuh 5 moaned. She held Numbuh 1's head, pushing it deeper towards her. "Hmmm!" Nigel groaned in their kiss. But he still enjoyed it. Soon their tongues lapped together repedately. They finally stopped. Numbuh 5 was a bit upset about this. But she was glad Numbuh 1 was her new boyfriend. "Numbuh 1, you kiss good" She said. "Oh, do I?" The Brit asked. "Your tongue feels good against mine." Numbuh 5 smiled at him. They held hands as they walked back into the cave.

Numbuh 1 lit the fire again with his lighter. He laid down in the sandy inside of the cave."So, Abby." "You wanna lay next to me?" Numbuh 1 fixed a space next to him. Numbuh 5 laid next to her leader. "Your body feels warm, Nigel." "You're so hot." "You have a nice body." She touched his hips. "Be careful, Numbuh 5." "I'm sensitive to some touches." She felt the boy tremble a little. Numbuh 1 laid on top of her and kissed her lips. They made out for a few minutes then covered themselves in some banana leaf blankets. Numbuh 5 moaned.

At the DCFDTL's mansion. Numbuh 3 was just staring at the ground, Numbuh 2 was reading a book he had in his backpack, and Numbuh 4 was playing with his cigarette lighter. Numbuh 3 had nothing better to do, so she grabbed her lighter. She roasted the flame at the force field. A hole in the force field opened as soon as it was exposed to an open flame. "Numbuh 4!" "Numbuh 2!" "Grab your lighters" "I have an idea!" "See?" She burned another part of the force field exposing a second hole. "Great idea, Kuki!" Numbuh 4 exclamed and burned the force field. Numbuh 2 had two lighters and used them simotaneously to burn them faster. "Great!" "Now we can get out of here!" In no time, the force field was completely gone. They cheered. Then they burned the seal of the painting. "Let's go to the treehouse, quick" Numbuh 3 hollered. "We need to save Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 quick!" "But be quiet!" They escaped through the window.

Back at the cave, heavy panting filled the whole cave. It was a bit humid inside. Numbuh 5 held Numbuh 1 close to her. Both of them were wrapped in their blankets.Numbuh 1 trembled in her arms. "Numbuh 1, are you okay?" She whispered weakly. They were spewing with a bit of sweat. "Yeah." Numbuh 1 replied. Numbuh 5 kissed his bald head. He mewled. She lightly scratched him behind his ears pulling them slightly. "Ow." Numbuh 1 mewled. "He buried his face in Numbuh 5's chest. They now loved each other more than ever. They suddenly heard a familiar sound. They stood up and hurried outside. They saw the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. outside. "You guys!" They exclaimed and ran over to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Numbuh 1!" "Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 ran over to them and hugged them. "We missed you" "We were so worried!" Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 came outside too. They hugged them. "C'mon team, let's get out of here." Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 grabbed their backpacks and put them in the ship. "WAIT ONE MINUTE, KIDS NEXT DOOR!" The team heard a familiar voice...


End file.
